Morrigan
Barmaid turned brawler Milinda's character Character Sheet Stats go here. Background High Concept: Exceptional fighter that hurls people Trouble Concept: Feeling inferior to Nobility Background: Small-town barmaid, seeking her place in the world Born and raised in a small town. Her parents owned and operated the local Inn and Tavern. As she grew, she matured, physically, quickly. As a result, the local boys, especially the local nobles’ son, would harass her both sexually and verbally. Her father would always turn the other cheek and suggest that she ignore their “boyish behavior”. Her “uncle Bob” was a trained military man and agreed to train her in hand-to-hand combat so that she could defend herself.When he had to leave for military duty, he warned and urged her to leave. He knew that the attentions form the nobles’ son would only end in either him getting what he wanted from her or her having to put him in his place (which would not be good, because the boy had made not-so-empty threats of having his father shut down her family’s inn if she fought back). She has the talk with her parents and says that she has to leave, they urge her to just marry the boy, which repulses her. On her way to leave, her parents send her with some minor provisions and a small amount of money. Rising Conflict: Stoking the fires of vengeanceOn her trip to the big city, she meets a young woman that is traveling in the same direction: Damsel. Damsel was everything that Morrigan wasn’t; she was affluent, petite, naive, and really pleasant. Morrigan had stopped in to get some provisions and rations in the first town’s store: on her way out, a young woman in a pretty white dress with jewels around her neck walks in to the shop. Morrigan is intrigued, befriends her and keeps her from being swindled by the unscrupulous shopkeeper. As they travel, they become fast friends, both giving in to a young girl’s puppy love for one another. As they are taking a much needed rest at a town’s inn, they are approached by a group of three noble boys. The boys’ propositions were ignored, first with stern glances and then with a slight physical rebuff by Morrigan. The girls are left alone and sleep soundly. A few miles out of town, they are ambushed by the three boys. They focus on Morrigan, knocking her down and tying her up. They then slowly stalk Damsel, holding her down and dragging her back to where Morrigan is tied to a tree. They have their way with Damsel, eventually killing her in their ferocity and anger. As they finish, they find themselves face-to-face with an enraged and completely unrestrained Morrigan. She hurls one boy at another. In a few short moments, Morrigan makes short work of the three, leaving them bloodied and dead or dying on the road. She rushes to Damsel who has already breathed her last. Morrigan takes the beautiful necklace that Damsel wore and the remainder of her coins and gives her a proper burial. As Morrigan walks, solemnly down the road towards the big city, she vows to focus her attention on bringing the nobles off of their high horses, but she knows that first she must raise herself up. First Adventure: Superior strength, inferior execution Knowing that in order to bring the nobility down a massive peg, or 12, she will need to use the power of the king, Morrigan decides that the only way to get even close to having his ear or audience would be to make a name for herself that is so great, that even he is impressed by her. She sets out to be like the adventurers that would travel through her father’s inn when she was younger, tossing gold coins around like daisies and boisterously telling stories straight out of legend. She goes to the one place that she is familiar with, the local inn. Once inside she is fortuitous and finds a flyer hiring local strongmen (and hopefully women) to stop a band of brigands harassing travelers on the North road. Excitedly she joins with a crew of soldiers of fortune, retired military men, and local thugs, all trying to make some extra coins. The men mocked and harassed Morrigan for thinking that a woman could do a man’s job; a few broken noses and one man finding himself flying through the air later, Morrigan had the respect (or at least grudging respect) of most of the men. They did still insist that she act as “bait” for the bandits, which she accepted with a crack of her knuckles. The handful of men piled into a covered wagon and Morrigan started heading up the road. As the brigands attacked, the men poured out, everyone locked in their own little skirmishes. Morrigan excitedly hopped off the springboard, catching a few brigands by surprise with her superior strength and skill… until they realized their mistake in underestimating her and focused their attention on her. The ragtag group of fighters barely scraped a victory, but they returned to the city with the brigands tied and bloodied, their own eyes mostly swollen shut and cuts crisscrossing their clothes and backs. Morrigan realized that not everyone would be as easy to beat as a trio of unprepared rich brats, but she would not be so hasty next time. Category:Characters Category:Iron Heroes Campaign 1